


Who am I?

by xXxXLupicideXxXx (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Animal Death, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Coitus Interruptus, Creepypasta, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short horror story/creepypasta written through Wy's prespective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

I don't know what had possessed me to snoop around after the meeting with Sealand, but somehow I always ended up tagging along with all his stupid ideas for becoming a proper country... Maybe I just wanted to make sure that he didn't get himself hurt? Anyway... According to the other micronation, he'd caught France and England having sex on the table once after everyone had left the meeting but hadn't been able to photograph it to use as blackmail against the island nation. Honestly, what in the world made him think that they'd do it again after he'd already walked in on them...? As we opened the doors to the meeting room though, both of us stood frozen in shock and fear. I myself, nauseated by such a sickening sight... And NO, it wasn't England and France having sex on the table. Get your minds out of the gutter! There were bloody chunks of meat with white tufts of fur and bits of bone strewn across the floor, Canada sitting in a corner drenched head to toe in blood and sobbing softly in the foetal position. Immediately after recovering from his shock, Sealand ran to him.

"Oh my GOD! Canada, are you okay?! _What happened...?!_ " He asked, placing his hands on the other's shoulders and shaking them gently.

The older personification looked up, his innocent-looking violet eyes wide and filled with tears.

"W-Who am I...?" He asked, trembling underneath the younger's touch.

"C-Canada, stop it...! _You know who you are!_ " Sealand stuttered, starting to get a little scared.

" _W-Who's Canada...?_ " Asked the older blonde seriously.

"Y-You are, Canada...! _Don't you remember?_ It's me, _Sealand!_ I-I pretended to be you once at an Allies meeting in World War 2...!"

The North American looked confused for a second before smiling creepily. This whole thing was so creepy in fact, that I was still standing in the doorway paralyzed with fear. Slowly, the Canadian extended a hand to Sealand's shoulder... _Before wrapping it around his neck!_

" _Then only one of us can exist, eh...?_ " He asked, still smiling eerily as he choked Sealand to death before looking up at me.

"Hello there, Wy...!" He said happily, standing and walking over to me.

"I'm Sealand, it's nice to meet you! Do you want to be a part of my club for micronations...?"

I was shaking visibly now, the adrenaline in my system starting to course though my veins as my body prepared for a fight or flight response. And within the next few seconds, I found out that response was to run. I ran as fast as I could, all the way back to Sydney and all the way back to my beloved Prince! I don't know what happened to Canada after that... Some say that he's disappeared, but I honestly don't want to know. Needless to say, _I haven't been back to a meeting since..._


End file.
